Alterna
by paromu
Summary: I guess you can call this a one-shot, but a short fluff about Serah and Noel set in New Bodhum.


It's funny what time does to you, as someone wise once said, "Time heals all wounds". But not now, just.. Not now. As thoughts filtered through Serah's mind, her head hung silently as she watched the waves crash against her feet. She was still alive right? She should be happy about that, but it's been three years since she lost her sister Lightning _and _her fiancé Snow. He had given her his engagement pendant as a promise to come back with Lightning, yet that didn't seem plausible as of now, did it? She smiled pathetically to herself, it was almost forced. She had everyone here on New Bodhum, even though times were tough they all stuck by each other. Especially with the addition of Noel, a young man who claimed to be from the future. Although he was extremely unconventional in New Bodhum, he was revered for keeping Serah safe from harm. Even from the cautious gazes of her friends, they often doubted him. Gadot went as far as saying that words were cheap; Often this is true. However, Noel reassured Serah's friends with his deft attitude to save the future and take Serah to her sister. Although Serah continued her resolve, she knew she'd see her sister sometime soon. For Serah, it was sometimes hard to be strong, especially for her students. But because of times now, Serah was free to go and finally see her sister as Noel had promised her.

Serah looked up, the sun was setting at the horizon. She had all of her trust in Noel, and that wasn't going to change. She believed him, and he saved her life once. So why couldn't she trust him? She pulled her legs up against her chest, considering she had her legs extended on the sand. She wasn't moping, she was thinking of what she could, and what could happen as time continued on. She has traveled time with Noel, to new places both past and future. Noel has stayed by her side, and showed her compassion and level-headedness that Snow didn't. Snow wasn't there to protect her, or even make her happy for that matter. He left her alone, he left her behind to achieve a task that was nearly impossible. Her dreams were all of Lightning, she looked like a warrior, and Noel had been entrusted in escorting Serah. Serah already knew her sister was alive, if this young man had seen her, and if they've traversed time over and over again.

Until a voice broke the silence, a familiar voice was carried in the sea breeze, it was Noel's voice. Serah let go of her knees, and looked back. "Oh, Noel!" A tiny smile crept along the lips of the young man. "You've been out here a while, what's up?" He folded his arms across his chest, standing beside Serah's scrunched up figure. She looked out to the sea again, letting the breeze caress her face. She shook her head, "Nothing really." A gentle chuckle escaped Noel's lips, "I highly doubt that's the case." Serah looked up pouting, "How would you know?" He didn't say anything that time around, he could tell. You don't need to be a genius to figure out if something is wrong with someone. "Come on, stand up.." He bent down, slipping his arms under Serah's, pulling her up. He stumbled, his back hitting the sand. Serah's back fell against his chest, the notable, "oomph" was present. Serah began laughing, but why? Noel sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slip." Serah laughed, rolling off of his chest, "It's alright, you just need to practice." Noel sat up and turned his head slightly, "Practice? Why is that?" Serah sat up next to Noel, she shook her head. "I'm joking!" He muttered a soft laugh, almost laughing at himself. Serah leaned over pinching his nose, she had thought it over and over again.. As Lebreau once said along the lines of, "Time to move on, huh?" Maybe it was, and here she had someone who saved her life, someone who is protecting her without fail.

She often wondered if Snow would ever come back, but what she truly wanted was her sister to come back. Only one person could take her to Lightning, and that was Noel. With Noel she's been through trials and tribulations. Before she realized she was zoning out on Noel, she snapped out of it. "Oh! What was I doing?" Noel rubbed his nose and retorted with a snarky comment, "Trying to pull off my nose." He looked off, smiling to himself. Serah noticed he wasn't mad, but he was enjoying himself. It was sweet to watch, Serah smiled softly. A genuine smile, Noel caught in the corner of his eye as well. A smile enough to send one's heart a flutter. Noel turned to look at Serah, but her face hung down. Was she sad? He wondered what she thought half the time. Noel inched close, balling his hand into a fist. He brought her chin up, her cheeks were a faint pink. His eyes traced her face and finally stopped at her eyes. Serah's eyes widened as she tried to look away, but instead of fighting it, she stopped. Serah brought up her arms, sliding her palms along his cheeks. She cupped his face in her palms, her thumbs running circles along his skin. Noel's fixated eyes, relaxed, he placed his hands over hers. His hands pulled her hands off his face, bringing them down, he slipped his fingers through hers.

They said nothing, until Serah smiled again. She had a moment of sheer embarrassment, she could hear her heart in her ears. What was she going to do? Noel's touch was different than Snow's. Noel was careful with Serah, he was quiet in a sweet way. Before Serah could say anything, she freed a hand from Noel's grasp, placing it over his heart. She knew it was beating, not because it kept him alive, but for her as well. Noel gave a faint smile, "Sometimes I save you, and sometimes you save me. We're a team, you and I." Serah laughed and pinched his nose again, "Stop talking like that.." Her words trailed off, Noel had leaned over placing a gentle kiss against her lips. Serah didn't think about it, she lightly kissed in return. Noel pulled away, "I'm sorry." Serah softly muttered, "Wait.." Their lips met from inches from each other, her forehead pressed against his. "You don't have to apologize, just stay with me." Serah's demanded quietly, Noel's breath trailing against her skin. The sun had been setting, until it only peaked against the sea. It was getting cold for the both of them, Noel pulled Serah against his chest. He kissed her hair, playing with her hair as Serah clung to his waist. There wasn't much to say, because actions alone spoke louder than their words. Serah didn't need to ask, and neither did Noel.

"It's getting cold." Serah whispered, Noel twirled her hair with his index finger. "But I don't want this to end just yet." Serah didn't need to look to see that he was smiling. "I have somewhere to take you." Serah looked up with curious eyes, "Where?" Noel grinned, "Just come with me." Serah pulled away from Noel as he stood up, he extended his arm to pick her up. As he pulled her up, he took her hand joining their hands together. As they walked along the sand, Serah clung closely to Noel's side. She already knew she was safe and sound by his side. Nothing could hurt her, she wasn't going to be alone either. The sand squished under their feet, the only sounds audible were that of the waves hitting the shore. It was calming and peaceful, as they continue - There was a swing set. Serah had never seen this before, was it new? Noel didn't say anything, it seemed as if he found it here.

Serah let go of Noel, and sat on a swing. "Come on, push me!" Noel laughed softly and placed his hands on her back, he pushed Serah. As she gained momentum he stood back and sat on the other swing. As he gained momentum the pair laughed and swung under the moonlight and the glow of the crystallized Cocoon. It was almost as if were a dream, but it wasn't. Their shared laughter, their smiles. They gave each other happiness even amongst all the dangers, above all else. No matter what would happen, they have each other to depend on. Noel looked to Serah, she nodded at him and the two jumped off the swings. Their feet hit the sand as they fell, Noel rolled to Serah, she crawled into his arms, their laughter filled the air. Noel pushed Serah's hair from her face, Serah trailed the back of her hand along his cheek. She let her hand fall as Noel inched closer to her face. His lips pressed against hers, leaving a soft kiss. Serah closed her eyes as Noel pulled her into his arms, he cradled her against his frame under the night sky.


End file.
